Oona
Oona is a mermaid who appears in the special "Sofia the First: The Floating Palace." She becomes friends with Princess Sofia, despite the fact that her mother, Queen Emmaline, warns of how dangerous humans are because of a previous attack on their colony. Sofia gains the power to become a mermaid after helping out Oona. Background Physical Appearance Oona is a mermaid, around Sofia's age, who has blond hair tied in a ponytail. She wears an aqua colored hair comb, with two seahorses on it and decorated with white and aqua pearls. Her eyes are amber brown. She has a slender figure, dressed in a cyan top and a gold tail with light-green fins. Personality In terms of personality, Oona is very similar to Sofia. Like Sofia, Oona is a precocious girl who is very clever and unusually serious and mature for a child her age. She is also very kind and loyal to her loved ones to the point of being altruistic. She also values keeping promises no matter what. She also values being self-sufficient to the point where she doesn't like it when people "merbaby" her. However, unlike Sofia, Oona doesn't suffer from self-esteem issues and lack of self-confidence and is more straightforward and outspoken than Sofia. Also unlike Sofia, Oona is able to stay mad at somebody and hold a grudge with people who have angered her. ''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace When the Floating Palace of the Royal Family of Enchancia arrives in Merroway Cove, Oona is the first to get a closer look at it, only to get her tail fin snagged in the net for the small swimming area at the stern of the boat. Her presence gets the attention of the youngest member of the Enchancia Royal Family, Sofia, who helps free her from the net, allowing the two princesses to formally meet and introduce themselves. When Oona tries to dive back into the water and return home to the colony, she finds herself unable to swim due to her tail fin being wounded. Sofia tries to help, but as soon as she puts her feet into the water, the Amulet of Avalor, in reward for Sofia helping Oona, transforms Sofia into a mermaid herself, much to her shock, but then to her joy at being able to swim in the water like a mermaid. After initially enjoying her newfound freedom with her mermaid tail, Sofia takes Oona back to her colony. Along the way, they run into Sven, who shows Sofia around the underwater parts of Merroway Cove, before arriving at Oona's hangout in an old shipwreck, where Sofia soon meets Oona's big sister Cora, who treats Oona's wounded tail fin before telling her to get back to the colony as their mother, Queen Emmaline, was getting worried. When Oona and Sofia return to Emmaline's palace, it is clear that Emmaline and her majordomo Plank know about the Floating Palace and want to get rid of it. When Sofia reveals herself to actually be human, Oona is tasked with seeing Sofia back to her ship and making sure she leaves Merroway Cove with her family and never returns by order of Emmaline. However, after Oona and Sofia part, Oona is captured by a sea monster, actually, Cedric and Wormwood turned into sea creatures by one of his spells, and taken back to where Cedric parked his smaller sailboat as he tries to attain the Mermaid Comb Oona wears for its power over water. However, when Oona refuses to simply hand it over, Cedric has to attempt several spells to try and remove it through magic. At one point, Sofia arrives to try and save Oona, but Cedric and Wormwood cause her to lose the key to Oona's cage in the water, and Sofia is unable to locate it, forcing her to retreat and leave Oona still at Cedric's mercy. Finally, just as Cedric finds the right spell and begins to take the Mermaid Comb from Oona, Sofia intercepts it and tosses it into the water. Enraged over losing the comb, Cedric tries to blast them, but only vaporizes the cage containing Oona, before Sofia calls out to Cora, who uses the Mermaid Comb to blast Cedric out of the cave and into the water outside, defeating him. With Oona safe, Sofia and Cora take her back to where they meet up with Emmaline and Plank, allowing Emmaline to reunite with her daughter and prove to Plank that he was wrong about Sofia, forcing Emmaline to apologize for doubting her, before taking her trident to dispel the storm she had conjured to sink the Floating Palace. Afterwards, Oona waits for Sofia at the stern of the Floating Palace as she returns with her family to introduce them to her, and Oona, in turn, introduces Sofia's family to her big sister and mother, allowing King Roland II to formally meet Emmaline, sovereign-to-sovereign. As Emmaline introduces Plank to Roland and Queen Miranda, and Ember speaks with Cora, Oona and Sofia are happy to see both their families getting along, ensuring a newfound friendship between the merpeople and Sofia's family. ''Cool Hand Fluke Oona reappears in the Season Three episode, "Cool Hand Fluke", overjoyed when she sees the Floating Palace returning to the cove, and when Sofia becomes a mermaid again to reunite with her, Oona shows Sofia her new band, but when one of the members breaks his mantacorn flute trying to free Fluke from a clam he was trying to get a giant pearl from, Oona travels with Sofia to chase after Fluke, as he decided to get a new one from the mantacorn's lair. When they get trapped in the mantacorn's lair, Oona is very angry and upset with Fluke for his actions and behavior, forcing him to admit out of guilt that he was jealous of Sofia because of the events of "The Floating Palace". Fluke redeems himself with freeing everyone, getting the horn, and trapping the mantacorn in a seaweed trap. The mantacorn then admits that they could have simply asked him as he's a big music lover. Oona then performs with her band at a big party attended by Sofia's family and Oona's own family in Cora and Queen Emmaline. ''Return to Merroway Cove'' Oona, along with Cora and their mother, reappears in "Return to Merroway Cove" as Emmaline is preparing a special performance by the merpeople for the Enchancia Royal Family. However, Oona feels her part regarding what abilities she can use with the Mermaid Comb are lackluster, and asks her mom to teach her the more advanced skills. However, Emmaline says she is still too young for that kind of power, and will teach her the skills when she is older. Unfortunately, upset at that, Oona decides to try and master the skills herself, but this results in her summoning a sea twister that she is unable to control, and only makes larger and stronger when she tries to stop it with the Mermaid Comb. Trying to get Cora's help results in Cora using Emmaline's Trident to try and dispel the sea twister, to no effect as Cora can't aim the Trident properly. Luckily, Emmaline, having been warned by Sven about what happened, arrives and uses her Trident to dispel the sea twister. Afterwards, she is deeply disappointed and furious with her daughters for misusing the Mermaid Comb and her Trident, and grounds them to the palace. However, once Cora and Oona tell her the truth, Emmaline permits them to still take part in the performance for Sofia and her family, then they will start their punishment tomorrow. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Merpeople Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Siblings